


Break Time

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, they're cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: It just fits, somehow, when the three of you are together.(lol I'm OT3 trash bYE)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long time I've been so excited over an OT3, so obviously there has to be fluff :D

Afternoons were usually the slowest time of day at the cafe, probably because it was after the initial need for caffeine in the mornings. Typically, you liked to use the time to take inventory on what you needed to make more pastries, or even just clean up what the part-timers tended to miss. 

Today, though, you just contented yourself with sitting in the office, watching Jaehee shuffle through paperwork and mumble to herself. While it was far more enjoyable than anything she'd had to deal with while being Jumin's assistant, it was still pretty tedious, and Jaehee trusted no one but herself to do it. 

Still...you could often tell when she'd been at it for too _long_. 

“Hey,” you murmured, rolling your chair closer. She made a sound of acknowledgment, but didn't look at you...at least until you pressed a kiss to the side of her head. 

Immediately, she broke into a blush and looked over at you. “W-What was that for…?” 

“Just because I can.” You smiled and took the opportunity to peck her lips. “Plus, you'll get wrinkles if you frown too much.” 

“I wasn't frowning!” A pause. “...Was I?” 

“A little bit. I think you've been working too hard today.” 

“Perhaps. But this needs to get done.” 

“Does it have to get done _today?_ ” 

“Well...” 

“ _Jaehee.”_

“I'm sorry! I promise I'll help out if it gets busy with customers!” 

You sighed dramatically, figuring it was time to pull out the big guns. “Okaaay,” you said in a rather sing-song tone of voice, “but what will _Zen_ say when he sees that your work is giving you wrinkles…?” 

That did it. Jaehee immediately sat up a little straighter, her fingers patting over her face like it would smooth out any imaginary lines. “Oh – you don't think…?” 

“I'm kidding.” You smiled and cupped the back of her neck, your thumb tracing circles at her nape. Your smile widened when you felt her shiver. “You look beautiful – as you always do.” 

“You're teasing me,” she murmured in realization. Her blush intensified and an intense swoop of love made your heart thud. How could you two have _ever_ thought you could just be friends? Your feelings for her had always been so... _intense_.

“Maybe a little,” you admitted. “But is it my fault you're so cute when I tease you?” 

At that, Jaehee finally looked up and simply raised an eyebrow. You smiled, finally leaning in to capture her lips in a proper kiss. Even though there was paperwork right in front of her, Jaehee blessedly ignored it in favor of your lips. Sometimes she actually _would_ tell you to hold off until later so she could get some work done, but apparently today was your lucky day. 

Her hands reached out to gingerly caress your thighs, smoothing down the skirt of your uniform. You sighed into the kiss, scooting as close as you could – which wasn't close _enough,_ since the damn armrests of your chairs were in the way – and let yourself get lost in her and her touch. It always drove you crazy. Nothing else could compare. 

Except… 

“Ahem.” 

Jaehee pulled away with a surprised gasp, her fingers immediately flying up to touch her lips. You huffed in mock disappointment, but honestly, you weren't really all that annoyed, since there was only one person who would dare come back here to the office. 

“Zen!” You spun your chair to face him and quickly got to your feet, intending to welcome him properly. He took your hand and pressed a kiss to your knuckles. 

“I'm sorry,” he said, unable to hide his grin. “Was I... _interrupting_ something?” 

“Jealous?” you teased.

“Maybe a little.” You saw Zen exchange a smile with Jaehee. “After all, I've been busy with rehearsals and haven't lavished my princesses with nearly as much affection as they're used to...at least, not today.” 

You hummed, reveling in the thrill that shot through you when Zen tugged you closer. “It's still early. Plenty of time to make up for it.” 

He pretended to look shocked. _Actors._ “That's right!” he exclaimed right before leaning down and claiming your lips. 

Kissing Zen always felt like an out-of-body experience. If Jaehee was your comfort, he was the thrill. She was familiar, he was exciting. Neither one was better or worse than the other – it all just _fit._ Zen needed the stability you and Jaehee gave him, and Jaehee had you and Zen to believe in her, which was what had prompted her to go for her dreams in the first place. 

You still remember that phone call from Zen during your first eleven days in the RFA. 

“ _You, me, Jaehee...we'd be perfect together.”_

At the time, you'd assumed that he meant in friendship, which would have been perfect in itself, but after you and Jaehee had opened the cafe, you could no longer deny your attraction to her. You'd held off admitting anything, especially since she'd never had a close female friend before. The worst thing would've been to lose her. 

But somehow, she'd figured out her feelings as well. She _loved_ you. It couldn't get any better than that. 

Except...even after you and Jaehee had confessed, you couldn't deny your attraction to Zen. He was incredibly handsome, obviously – but there was something about him that you felt drawn to. Maybe because he'd been so kind to Jaehee while she'd been nursing him back to health. You both believed in her dream like nobody else had. 

And Jaehee, well...her feelings about Zen had always been _quite_ obvious. 

When he finally pulled away, Zen had rather smug little smile on his face, which just made your face flush even more than it likely already was. Your cheeks _did_ feel kinda hot. “Have I made up for it?” 

You blinked a few times. “Huh?” 

Zen laughed and you saw Jaehee politely cover her mouth, chuckling quietly. “Princess,” Zen said, distracting you from her, “it seems I've done my job.”

With a huff, you gently swatted his chest, which prompted him to move away from you and go to Jaehee instead. You admired her blush as he sweetly pecked her lips. 

“I have a bit more paperwork to get done,” she explained apologetically. “I would have had it done sooner, but _someone -_ “ she glanced at you and raised her eyebrows, “ - decided to distract me instead.” 

“An easy choice to make, I think.” Zen winked. 

“Especially since it's not that busy out there,” you said, though you suddenly realized you had no idea how long you'd been back here. Being with Jaehee tended to warp time for you. “Um...right?” 

Zen nodded. “It's fairly slow out there. Your part-timer was handling the customers just fine.” He sighed dramatically. “But if I showed my face out there for longer...maybe that would draw in more customers and you'd be forced from the back office...” 

“I prefer you save your face for us,” you said. You kissed him on the cheek, which for some reason seemed to always embarrass him more than any smooch on the lips. 

“If you insist.” 

“I should probably get back out there, though.” You sighed and leaned over Jaehee's other side, kissing the top of her head. “Will you be back here long?” 

“Not much longer.” 

You smiled, knowing Zen would probably be a better motivation to leave the office than you would be. “Okay, but don't make me wait, you two.” With a teasing grin, you waggled your fingers and turned to leave the office. 

You barely heard the scrape of Jaehee's chair against the floor and Zen's footsteps before two different hands gently gripped your wrists. 

“Leaving so soon, princess?” You heard rather than saw Zen's slow grin. “I just got here.” 

“And...you did say that it _is_ fairly slow out there...” You felt Jaehee's fingers skim up your arm in a featherlight touch, sending a shiver down your spine. “It always is this time of day.” 

“Why, Jaehee Kang,” you gasped, trying to sound scandalized...and probably failing miserably. “Are you asking me to put off work?” 

“No!” she said, sounding more than a little flustered. “I'm just...asking you to take a break.” 

“How fitting that you finally want to take one when we're _both_ here.” You giggled, though the sound turned rather breathless when Zen swept your hair aside to press a kiss to your neck. 

“What can I say?” Jaehee murmured, brushing her lips against yours. “Ever since you came into our lives, I've been...distracted.” She smiled. _“Especially_ while we're taking a much-needed break.” 

You voiced your agreement with a pleased noise, pulling Jaehee close as you leaned back against Zen. So what if Jaehee didn't get all of her paperwork done, or Zen was late back to a rehearsal, or you left the part-timer out there alone? 

_Worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AREN'T THESE THREE MORE POPULAR TOGETHER I NEEEEED IT
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com) if you wanna request fic or just talk about MM with me~


End file.
